1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loudspeaker unit for improving the regenerative tone quality, more particularly to a loudspeaker unit particularly adapted to environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A loudspeaker unit of this type has, as disclosed in J.P.A. Gazette 130608/1989, had a reference signal source for comparative correction to be made in correcting frequency characteristics.
FIG. 1 is a structural view showing an example of a conventional loudspeaker unit of a regenerative sound feed back type having a reference signal source to be used for comparative correction. For amplifying sound source 101 with a desired frequency characteristic, switch 103 of the loudspeaker unit is switched to a fixed contact B side, and a level of a sound signal emitted from reference signal source 102 picked up by microphone 107 at a listening point is analyzed to perform a particular procedure for previously setting a gain of each element of graphic equalizer 104.
However, the loudspeaker unit with a corrected frequency characteristic has a problem such that its frequency characteristic must be corrected by the reference signal every time the installation environment of the loudspeaker unit changes.
Further with the loudspeaker unit in which only correction of the frequency characteristic is executed, there is a problem in that no correction can be made to a sound lag and phase shift caused by the reverbation and echoing of the sound.